Solaris
|-|Mephiles Base Form= |-|Mephiles Final Form= |-|Iblis First Form= |-|Iblis Second Form= |-|Iblis Third Form= |-|Solaris Base Form= |-|Solaris Final Form= Statistics Name: Mephiles the Dark | Iblis, the Flames of Disaster | Solaris, the Flame of Hope Tier: ''' '''Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: Unknown Gender: Genderless, referred to as male Classifications: Mind of Solaris, Demi-God | Embodiment of Solaris' Power, Fire Demon | The Sun God, God of Time Summary Mephiles the Dark is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the malevolent conscience, mind and will of the sun god Solaris. Mephiles was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris split him into Mephiles and Iblis. After his birth, Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, but was freed ten years later during a skirmish between Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. Iblis also known as the Flames of Disaster, is the secondary antagonist in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the raw power of the sun god Solaris and an immortal energy-based being of mass destruction. Iblis was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris split him into Iblis and Mephiles the Dark. Following its birth, Iblis was sealed inside the soul of Princess Elise by the Duke of Soleanna. Solaris is the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris became unstable and was split into two halves during the Solaris Project: Mephiles the Dark (his conscious mind) and Iblis (his raw power). Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Credits Contributors: MissX09 ''' '''Sources: Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Gameplay Themes Noticeable Feats 'Mephiles' *He absorbed and mimicked Shadow's power *He was able to one-shot Sonic 'Iblis' *He burned the world and atmosphere, and left it in a ruined state for 200 years 'Solaris' *Eggman states that Solaris was going to consume all existing timelines, for time to end disappearing into nothingness *The verse has the Maginaryworld which is made from the dreams from every living being from all dimensions, effectively making it have an uncountable amount of alternate worlds Durability Speed Powers and Abilities Dark Energy Manipulation *Mephiles can send dark energy Replication *Mephiles clones himself Shadow Stealth and Life Darkness Manipulation *Mephiles acting as Shadow's shadow and making small minions made out of darkness Adaptability, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Intangibility, Sealing resistance, Power Mimicry and Regeneration (Mid-High) *Mephiles escapes the Scepter of Darkness because he adapted to it, while changing shapes and twisting his body and reconstructs it from mere smoke, claiming that he absorbed Shadow's powers Shadow Mimicry, Liquid Mimicry, Amorphous Physiology and Fire Mimicry *Mephiles is either a liquid substance or a shadow, while Iblis is a living flame Time-Space Rift Creation *Shadow states that Solaris caused an instability of time which resulted in a time-space rift History manipulation, Time Travel and Time Manipulation *The Duke of Soleanna stated that Solaris will allow them to move through history to fix mistakes Acausality and Temporal Presence *Eggman states that Solaris exists in the part, paresent and future, and that defeating it in the present would do nothing Invulnerability and Dimensional Manipulation/Destruction *Eggman states standard attacksdon't work on Solaris, and that he can easily eat dimensions Resurrection and Light Manipulation *Solaris resurrecting while covering himself in light Telekinesis and Forcefield Creation *Solaris protecting himself with a forcefield while telekinetically grabbing things to attack Regeneration (Low-Godly) *Solaris can exist solely as a soul, and then he gets a body Intelligence 'Mephiles' *Made an elaborate plan that ended up outsmarting the likes of Eggman or Tails, which have an IQ of 300 'Iblis' *Seemingly mindless 'Solaris' *Since Mephiles is his mind, it's logical he has the same intelligence Weakness *Solaris' core is weaker than the rest of his body Wallpapers 4.png 5.jpg 6.jpg NOTE: UNFINISHED Category:Tier 2 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Miss X Category:Respect Threads Category:Characters Category:Dark Energy Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Shadow Stealth Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Adaptability User Category:Shapeshifter Category:Body Control user Category:Intangible Category:Resistance to Sealing Category:Power Mimicry User Category:Shadow Mimicry User Category:Liquid Mimicry User Category:Amorphous Physiology Category:Fire Mimicry User Category:Time-Space Rift Creator Category:History Manipulator Category:Time Traveler Category:Time Manipulator Category:Acausality Users Category:Temporal Presence Category:Regeneration User